


A Mind With A Heart Of Its Own

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Biting, Jealousy, M/M, Manhandling, Possessive Behavior, Schmoop, Top Jensen Ackles, smart boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen never expected to get married. When he did, he certainly hadn't thought he’d fall in love. He didn’t mind to be proven wrong by Jared though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mind With A Heart Of Its Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/gifts).



> This is a gift for [](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/profile)[**enablelove**](http://enablelove.livejournal.com/) for the 2013 round of [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/)**spn_j2_xmas**.

Jensen never expected to get married. Not that he didn’t think of himself as the marrying kind. He did want the security of a home and partner, but he’d just never had time to find that special someone.

He was simply too busy with his research, equations, and papers.

 

His lack of relationships didn’t mean that he was blind to the other sex - or the same sex, for that matter - or that he didn’t have any sexual experience.

He’d dated some people. At least, he called it dating. They mostly called it boring.

They hadn’t been all wrong. He was aware of his tendency to retreat into the world of science, only to surface for food and sleep.

 

Over the years, Jensen had realized that a traditional relationship wasn’t what he was cut out for, or even looking for a traditional relationship. He knew that his research would invariably take precedent over another person, and that intellectually stimulating conversations would always be more satisfying to him than any sexual relationship.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t lonely from time to time.

He reluctantly admitted that he needed a stable relationship if he didn’t want to become the recluse his mother accused him of being already. He realized he wanted someone to come home to and discuss the day with, someone to have lengthy and stimulating discussions with, someone interesting to accompany him to the university-dinners and fundraisers. In short, he longed for the perfect intellectual bond.

After this realization a few years ago, he’d thought this person couldn’t be too difficult to find in the circles he socialized in. But as the years passed by and he remained alone, he was ready to admit that help might be in order.

 

Jensen walked up the stairs to the new apartment. He opened the door to the small hallway he recognized from the brochure. The color-scheme had been purposefully kept light and neutral, so it could be easily personalized later.

When he hung up his coat, he was surprised to find two sets of shoes already neatly organized at the bottom of the coat-closet. The moving firm had done a thorough job, as promised.

Jensen took a deep breath and opened the door to the living room. A tall man put down the book he was reading and got up from one of the two library chairs. They walked towards each other and met in the middle of the spacious room.

“Professor Jensen R. Ackles,” Jensen said as he extended his hand to the man.

“Professor Jared T. Padalecki,” the man said.

They shook hands for a brief moment.

“Nice to meet you,” Jensen said.

 

They spent the afternoon in easy and stimulating conversation about their research, universities, and publications.

Around seven, dinner was delivered. They ate the delicious food in their formal dining-room, as they talked about colleagues, assistants, and students.

Later that night, they retreated to their shared bedroom and bathroom. Jensen was glad the agency had found someone who shared his opinion that extending time spent together into the bedroom was agreeable.

They had swiftly worked out that Jensen would shower first, because he usually liked to read in bed for a while before going to sleep.

When Jared finished his shower, he came to bed already wearing his PJs. Jensen took the opportunity to ask Jared's opinion on the fantasy book he was reading. After Jared’s insightful and humorous remarks about the relationship between Herufinrod and Bryarda, Jensen removed his glasses and turned off the lights.

They said a well meant “goodnight” and settled in for the first night of their married life together.

 

The first week was less awkward than Jensen had anticipated. They had to get used to being around each other, of course, but the initial uncomfortableness far outweighed being alone all the time.

Jensen particularly liked the fact that he had someone to come home to almost every day, as Jared's commute was a bit shorter. Jensen worked late less and less, and he hadn't eaten his dinner at work once since they were married.

He loved recapping his day to Jared, and surprisingly, Jared seemed to like listening to him talk. In turn, Jensen was somehow quite interested in hearing about the classes and syllabi Jared was preparing for the upcoming semester.

Their conversations might seem boring and full of research gibberish to a casual onlooker, but to Jensen they were invaluable.

“I finished my research today on thandicant blacimen,” Jensen said.

“Oh, that’s nice. Did you prove your hypothesis on them being theried when thard?”

“Yes, I did actually. I also disproved Professor Roche’s theory about their influence on fland sterems. And how is your paper coming on the farancoted sidde?”

“Quite well, thanks. I just have to touch on the sidde’s possible relationship to the thert and then it will be ready for publishing.”

 

During the next months, Jensen grew to like Jared increasingly. Sometimes, his thoughts even strayed to Jared while he was supposed to be researching, only to be startled back to reality when his timer woke him from his period of inactivity.

They fell into an easy home-life together. Jensen made Jared hot cocoa when he was lost in a good article. Jared bought Jensen the book he’d been meaning to purchase, but had never got around to buying. They even decorated their Christmas Tree together.

 

It was around this moment that Jensen started noticing things about Jared he hadn’t before. It was as if he finally saw the uniqueness of Jared, the person behind the comfortable presence he’d so quickly grown accustomed to.

It started with Jared’s appearance. He observed that Jared wore his favorite flannel PJs with little candy canes on them the moment they were laundered, and he became aware of how Jared’s wet hair curled around his ears after his nightly shower.

The thing that struck him most were Jared’s hands. Once he noticed them, it was as if he couldn’t stop watching them. Even when Jared was just quietly reading a book in his big chair, Jensen was extremely conscious of how he licked his finger before turning a page. He couldn’t even work-out with Jared at the same time anymore seeing Jared grip the weights was just too much.

It came to a point where Jensen couldn’t deny any longer that a certain attraction was slowly growing.

Jared, on the other hand, appeared to be oblivious to all this. He did get more comfortable in his relationship with Jensen, less pristinely clothed all the time, less correct in his sentences. One time he even suggested eating pizza on the couch over a proper dinner in the dining room.

The conversation crossed over from strictly work and research-related topics to family and other more private subjects. Jensen found out about Jared’s love for cloud formations and his fascination with crawfish.

 

“Danneel says hi,” Jared said one day during dinner. “She also said I looked well.”

Jensen looked up from his lasagna.

“Is this the redheaded assistant who brought you lunch several times this month?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, she always shares with me when she brings too much.”

“She just happens to bring too much, huh?” Jensen fought to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

“Yeah. It’s mostly salads. She’s really nice,” Jared said, nodding his head. He brushed the hair away that fell in front of his eyes.

Damn those hands.

 

Jared was away late at the university Christmas party, so Jensen showered and went to bed alone. He started reading the adventures of the Taran of Muzgul, something he’d been wanting to do for a long time.

Jensen was still engrossed in the story when Jared came home. He heard him stumbling through the living room and bumping into something.

When Jared walked into the bedroom, it was clear that he had a bit too much to drink. His cheeks were flushed pink and his balance was off.

“Hey, how was the party?” Jensen asked.

“Okay,” Jared said with a soft giggle.

“Anything you want to share?”

“Dani has a new perfume,” Jared said as he clumsily tried to sniff his collar.

“Oh, _Dani_ huh? How did you happen across this fascinating information?” Jensen asked, as he sat a bit more upright in his bed.

“I noticed it when we danced, and then I said she smelled good and she hugged me. I smell like her.” He took off his shirt and threw it at Jensen. Then he disappeared into the bathroom.

So Jared had been dancing and hugging his assistant. His pretty, red-headed, nice-smelling female assistant. Jensen clutched Jared’s shirt and tried to refrain from ripping it apart.

He felt a rage building that could only be explained by jealousy. He was jealous of her. Of Jared being near to her, day in, day out. Of her bringing salads, telling Jared he looked good. Seducing his husband!

Jared came out of the shower a few minutes later, wearing only his pajama-bottoms. He raked his fingers through his hair, the backlight from the bathroom accentuating his tall, muscled figure. When he walked further into the bedroom, the soft bedroom-light almost made his skin glow.

“Oh, sorry,” Jared said, looking down at his bare torso.

Jensen only realized then that he’d been staring, his fists still clenching Jared’s shirt.

Jared turned around, presumably to get his shirt from the bathroom.

“No,” Jensen said as Jared was in mid turn. He crawled over the bed towards Jared, and stood in front of him for a few slow seconds.

Just as Jared inhaled to say something, Jensen attacked.

He grabbed Jared’s neck with both hands and yanked his head down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was way too hard to be good, but Jensen thought it conveyed the message right. Then Jensen let go.

Jared just stood there. He stroked his own lips with his fingers, as he looked pensively at Jensen. “Your glasses,” he said. He tenderly lifted them from Jensen’s nose and put them on the bedside table.

“You don’t get to be nice now,” Jensen said as he pushed Jared in the chest, making him stumble and trip, falling backwards on the bed.

Jared, the fucker, just laughed and stretched out his arms to Jensen.

Jensen climbed on the bed, straddling Jared’s naked chest. He deflected Jared’s grabbing hands and pinned them down to the bed, conveniently placing Jensen’s mouth close to Jared’s shoulder.

He bit down hard and Jared finally stopped laughing. He ceased his struggles and, with a confused look, he asked, “Don’t you like me anymore?”

“I do, you big dummy,” Jensen said. He let go of Jared’s hands. His mouth travelled from Jared’s shoulder to his chest, leaving kisses and hickeys along the way. “I might even love you,” he mumbled into Jared’s belly button. He looked up to see Jared’s big smile return.

“That’s what Danneel said too.”  
  
.


End file.
